<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Should I Miss by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425482">Who Should I Miss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, dreamon trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Being confined to a black box with nothing but pity items he wondered if The Voice really was doing things for the better good. "</p><p>Dream does not know why everyone hates him but tries to gather the will to figure out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Should I Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a small drabble of what i thought was an interesting concept. very briefly edited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You know as well as I do Dream, they don't care and they won't ever. You'll be stuck in the same cycle you have been in for years. You get attached, weak, and they leave, die’. His skin crawled leaving it feeling charred. It hurt, it burned, yet Dream found himself not caring what hurt and what did not anymore, physically it didn't matter. Not when his heart squeezed with guilt. Not when his thoughts overwhelmed him with past memories and the sudden fear of being abandoned. </p><p>A small part of himself wanted to fight back against what damaged his mind further than it already was. What he ended up doing was letting his arms move for him, letting his body relax into the soft and open breeze. Dream let himself go and stopped thinking for himself, forgetting he lived in a world that depended on him the majority of the time. Sapnap and George were long lost names, so why did he care so much? </p><p>‘I won't leave you, never, not like them’. Like who? Lost and scared, he let himself be spoken to with such loathing, he let himself float in his own head. </p><p>Distant sounds of speakers other than himself and the voice broke the peace followed by explosions. The voice calmed him down with sweet words, ‘Calm down, they don't need you, I have them. Don't worry’. Dream let that worry go. </p><p>Then suddenly he was falling. Crashing into a never ending ocean. Waking up surrounded by people he hardly even knew, past names and faces forced themselves back up. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to run, leave. But moving instantly started up pain he felt like he hasn't felt in years. Sharp little stabs poked at his ribs and shoulders. Stiff and torn, he wanted to fall and die on the way. Why couldn't he move? He thought seeing the lives of others rise and fall was the worst thing you could experience while being alive, but he forgot how fucking hard it was to breathe by himself. Dream forgot the pain of living and wanted it to end. </p><p>The Voice was silent and only let its presence be known through deep, unresolved anger. As they all led him to a large and secured building, he wondered if it was telling the truth. Being confined to a black box with nothing but pity items he wondered if The Voice really was doing things for the better good. </p><p>-</p><p>“Who do you miss the most?” <br/>A blonde kid, Tommy, asked him. He spoke so violently, so vile, it confused Dream. </p><p>What did he do? “I-” Does he even know? “I don't know.” He remembered them, he knew names and memories before he let himself float but why did he have to miss them? Where did his friends go? “Who should I miss?”</p><p>Disgust showed on his face, “If I were you, I’d miss Sapnap the most.”</p><p>Dream felt grounded for once. Even after Tommy left. Being alone and cold again. He felt okay. </p><p>‘Person #1 - Sapnap’ he wrote in the left journals. Digging up past information brought him everything but peace. Someone growled inside his chest and before he knew it, the book almost flew into the lava, almost gone forever. Yet, he fought for the first time in awhile. Dream willed his hand to never let go, not let go, not until he was dead and bleeding out. </p><p>Dream finally felt like he had something to live for. The pain being ever so present but the will to stop his confusion numbed what he was feeling. The Voice barked and growled for the man's submission; Sapnap, George, Bad, Tommy, everyone was more important though. </p><p>He would not let this go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>